


Big Brother: Some Sick Dream

by Rimbaum



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: M/M, Other, Side Story, Threesome - M/M/M, Transgender, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimbaum/pseuds/Rimbaum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optional-to-read side story for Big Brother</p><p>Dave has a disturbing wet dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother: Some Sick Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This side story is TOTALLY OPTIONAL TO READ, but also very much Big Brother canon. I say it's optional to read, because you don't have to read it to continue enjoying Big Brother. However, the event in here will be referenced in the next several chapters of the main story.

In your dreams, you have the right body. It's only in your nightmares, being forced to relive some of your worst experiences, or made to go through even worse, that you're still in a girl's body. But this dream is one of the good ones.

You're fucking John. Your shades are off and so are John's dorky glasses, and you're kissing and trying to avoid his goofy buck teeth but they're still catching on your lip and you just _don't care_ because it's John fucking Egbert and he's taking your dick (oh god yes fuck yes) up his ass. "Dave..." he whimpers, and oh fuck that's the hottest sound you've ever heard.

"You're mine, Egbert. You're mine and I'm never giving you up." You can hear yourself groan as you lean down to kiss John again, and then there are hands on your hips and someone else is _pushing into you from behind_ but you're not freaked out about it because it feels so good.

Someone much bigger than you leans down, and you can feel hot breath against your ear as he whispers to you. "Hey little bro."

It's Bro. It's Bro, and he's fucking you and it _feels good_ because you need it more than you think you've ever needed anything except for John underneath you. And yeah, that's happening now, too. It's hot and you pull away from John just to impale yourself even further on your Bro, like some sick, sexy game of ping pong and Bro and John are the paddles.

John gasps and claws at your shoulders, pulling himself closer as Bro moves his chest flush with your back. You can feel Bro shooting his load _inside of you_ and John's squirting all over your hand and chest.

It's enough to push you over.

\-----------------------------------------------

You wake up, shaking and trying not to cry out as you finish up what the dream started. Disappointment hits immediately afterwards, because you can't even have a wet dream like a normal dude. But then you remember what the dream involved, and you feel sick to your stomach.

What kind of a sick fuck are you? You don't feel that way about Bro. John, hell yes. You could live with having a sexy dream about John because at least he's your age and your best friend (you don't want to think 'best bro' because he's not related to you _but Bro is_ and that makes you want to hurl). But Bro. Bro. Not just that, but he was fucking you. And you enjoyed it. Fuck, you even got off on it after you'd woken up.

You toss the covers aside and hurry over to the bathroom. There's nothing in your stomach, but the dry heaves make you feel somewhat better. You're not totally fucked up if you're this physically repulsed by your own sick attraction to your own fucking brother. It's a small comfort, though.

Bro comes up behind you, setting a hand on your back. The touch burns, and sends you into another fit of dry heaves. You can't stand to be this close to him after that dream. You're a fucking sicko, and now that you've had that dream you can't stop thinking about it even though it makes you want to be sick all over again.

"Come on, man, let's get you something to help with that. No getting sick in bed, right?" Bro takes his hand off you, pulling out a bottle of knock-off Pepto and handing it to you. "Just chug it, man."

It's not nausea, not sickness that's making you do this. Well, maybe it is sickness. Full on sick in the head. You're fucked up in more ways than one and just... God. You can never tell anyone about this. And you'd sooner walk around and answer as a fucking girl than act on on it.


End file.
